A network using packet communication includes a path control apparatus and a packet communication apparatus. The packet communication apparatus includes a switch unit that switches a destination of each packet and a signal transfer unit. The path control apparatus calculates, using a path calculation unit, an end-to-end path from a source to a destination for each packet.
Based on a result of the path calculation performed by the path calculation unit, the path control apparatus performs setting for switching control of switch units or signal transfer units provided for a plurality of packet communication apparatuses located on the network. This technique is called OpenFlow.
Descriptions of techniques associated with the path control may be found, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-49674, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-129054.